Jouez tziganes, jouez pour moi
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Turquie danse avec elle, il lui tient les mains alors que le sang coule sur eux. Le sable lui bloque la gorge et la musique lui plombe le moral. Et ces deux guitares continuent de jouer, qu'elles continuent jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure d'ivresse. [song fic]


_Deux tziganes sans répit_  
 _Grattent leur guitare_  
 _Ranimant du fond des nuits_  
 _Toute ma mémoire_

Sadiq se fige, et entendre ces chants qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir à nouveau l'occasion de réécouter un jour lui glace le cœur et brûle son âme. Et lorsqu'il se retourne pour voir les deux artistes de rue dans l'obscurité, il ne s'étonne pas de voir d'abord Egypte. La deuxième personne, une femme dont la silhouette se découpe sur le fond de l'obscurité et le feu des lampadaires, attire son œil caché derrière le masque. Elle danse, elle chante, son sourire illumine la rue triste et sale, ses cheveux de jais sont rejetés en arrière et tournent avec la même grâce qu'elle. Dans leurs mains, les deux guitares jouent un air oublié depuis longtemps. Sadiq se mêle à la foule qui s'attarde un moment dans cette ruelle pour écouter la musique des artistes de rue, et parfois déposent une pièce dans le foulard déposé au sol de l'égyptien. Le regard appréciateur qu'il jette de temps en temps à la jeune femme qui accompagne sa musique et son chant donnent à Sadiq des envies de meurtre.

 _Sans savoir que roule en moi_  
 _Un flot de détresse_  
 _Font renaître sous leurs doigts_  
 _Ma folle jeunesse_

Les paroles sont si cruellement justes et remuent le couteau qui se balade depuis des siècles dans le cœur de Turquie. Et pourtant la musique est joyeuse, elle est dansante, elle donne envie de bouger les épaules la musique des gens du voyage. Et néanmoins, ils ont tous les deux une terre qu'ils représentent, alors que font-ils tous les deux en Turquie ? La réponse vient aussi naturellement que la question ; ils sont venus torturer Sadiq, lui faire du mal avec ces démons du passé, cette forme féminine qu'il aperçoit à peine dans le noir et pourtant il la connaît par cœur. Le désir violent et brutal qu'il ressent pour cette ombre dansante et chantant les mots roulant gracieusement sur sa langue lui est pourtant inconnu, improbable, il lui tombe dessus comme une sale malédiction. Il a beau poser ses mains sur son corps, arracher sa peau et ses vêtements, il ne peut se départir de cette envie de posséder cette belle créature qui lui saigne le cœur, et pourtant il sait qu'il doit s'en débarrasser avant qu'il soit trop tard.

 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_  
 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_

 _Je veux rire et chanter_  
 _Et soûler ma peine_  
 _Pour oublier le passé_  
 _Qu'avec moi je traîne_

Les paroles sont en russe, mais cet accent ne trompe pas Sadiq, il le reconnaîtra toujours entre mille, le seul qui peut le faire frissonner de dégoût, de regret… D'amour… Et oh ça oui Turquie rit, il chante, il a maintenant un bras autour des épaules d'Egypte qui a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la guitare qui joue encore et encore, la bonne humeur est contagieuse. Les passants se sont définitivement attardés, les hommes attrapent leurs femmes par la main et se mettent à danser en rythme. Sadiq tourne la tête par réflexe, il cherche la belle femme mais elle n'est plus là. Elle est dans le feu du lampadaire d'en face, il voit son corps recouvert de foulards et de parures orientales se dessiner dans les flammes et continuer de jouer et chanter comme si elle était toujours là. Il veut tendre la main vers elle et au lieu de se brûler, c'est elle qu'il fait agoniser. Ses doigts touchent les flammes, celles-ci disparaissent et ne laissent qu'une coulée de cire criminelle.

 _Apportez-moi du vin fort_  
 _Car le vin délivre_  
 _Oh versez, versez-m'en encore_  
 _Pour que je m'enivre_

Pays musulman, la Turquie s'en fout ça l'empêche pas de boire le vin qui de toute façon ne coule pas dans sa gorge et assèche son corps entier, il étouffe comme s'il avalait du sable. Sa belle femme a encore une fois disparu, et il s'enivre comme tout le monde, sauf que les gens le font parce qu'ils sont cons et heureux alors que lui c'est pour ne pas y penser. Mais c'est toujours pareil, quand il veut s'emparer d'elle il finit par la tuer, il est nocif pour elle mais tant pis il réessaye, il la désire. Elle continue de jouer, même si Egypte est maintenant seul sous le soleil du désert turc, les deux guitares continuent de jouer en cœur et Sadiq sent son corps s'enfoncer dans les sables mouvants mais il ne réagit même pas, peut être qu'elle est en dessous ? Est-ce que tout ça est réel, au moins ? Une ombre verse à nouveau du vin dans son verre et en le buvant, Turquie se rend compte que c'est réellement du sable.

 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_  
 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_

 _Deux guitares en ma pensée_  
 _Jettent un trouble immense_  
 _M'expliquant la vanité_  
 _De notre existence_

 _Que vivons-nous, pourquoi vivons-nous_  
 _Quelle est la raison d'être_  
 _Tu es vivant aujourd'hui, tu seras mort demain_  
 _Et encore plus après-demain_

 **« Pourquoi chantes-tu en russe alors que ta langue est si belle… »**

A peine eut-il murmuré ceci que le fantôme du passé réapparaît devant lui. Sous les yeux ébahis de Sadiq, elle lui prend le verre des mains et le vin redevient un breuvage agréable tandis qu'il coule dans sa gorge à elle. Elle est décoiffée et mal habillée, elle sent la gnôle mais quand elle se rapproche de Turquie et lui attrape les mains pour danser, un sourire d'ange collé aux lèvres, il ne proteste pas et se laisse emporter dans cette valse orientale. Il a arrêté de réfléchir, chercher une logique. Il n'a rien bu, étouffé par un désert entier, et pourtant le voilà ivre comme il le voulait, et il s'en veut de ne pas avoir les idées claires alors que l'objet de toutes ses convoitises est juste devant lui. Soudain elle s'arrête. Elle recule, et en baissant les yeux, Sadiq s'étrangle en réalisant avec horreur le trou béant et ensanglanté d'une balle dans le ventre de sa belle. Elle a un revolver dans la main, elle le pointe sur lui. Il ne comprend plus rien.

 **« C'est toi qui as fait ça… ?** Souffle-t-il à peine, la gorge sèche, les mots quittant sa bouche avec peine.

 **\- Non…** Murmure-t-elle dans sa langue natale, le faisant frémir malgré lui. **C'est toi qui as fait ça. »**

 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_  
 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_

 _Quand je serais ivre mort_  
 _Faible et lamentable_  
 _Et que vous verrez mon corps_  
 _Rouler sous la table_

 _Alors vous pourrez cesser_  
 _Vos chants qui résonnent_  
 _Mais en attendant jouez_  
 _Jouez je l'ordonne_

Elle tire, et il n'a pas mal en sentant son propre sang l'éclabousser. Il retire son masque, essuie sa bouche, et attrape à nouveau ses mains. Il veut danser avec elle, il a pas mal et pourtant ils se vident tous les deux de leur sang, il est peut être au paradis. Elle semble culpabiliser, le remord se lit dans ses beaux yeux verts alors que lui, il a pas eu une seule once de pitié quand il l'a anéantie dans le passé. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes mais elle ne répond pas, elle disparaît et il se retrouve à enlacer le vide. Mais bien vite elle revient derrière lui, mais elle ne le touche plus, elle tourne autour de lui et le frôle, elle continue de jouer, elle n'a plus de guitare mais la musique continue et d'ailleurs Egypte a disparu, il ne reste plus qu'eux dans cette ruelle, et au milieu de cette tempête de sable.

 **« Tu regrettes maintenant ? Tu reconnais tes crimes ? »**

Elle pose cette question en turc, et entendre à nouveau cet accent dans sa propre langue refroidit Turquie. Ça y est, il se souvient pourquoi il la hait. Autant qu'il la veut.

 **« Je ne peux regretter quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, Arménie. »**

Elle semble déçue au possible. Elle disparaît à nouveau, les guitares se taisent, l'obscurité reprend ses droits. Sadiq se réveille quelques minutes plus tard de ce rêve étrange que sa vieille connaissance est encore venue hanter. Il a un meeting dans une heure. Il se rallonge.

Il a encore le goût du vin dans la bouche.

 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_  
 _Ekh raz yechtcho raz yechtcho mnogo mnogo raz_


End file.
